jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Isla Sorna Investigations
'Isla Sorna Investigations:Ingen's Invite' Hello everyone I'm here with a brand new season and this is the story I recently got a video message from Ian Malcom telling me that I'm welcome too join Ingen as an Investigator since I survived the 5 deaths 4 times.So a helicopter landed outside my house and took me to the Ingen Complex where they gave me a tour of the Complex.Then I met John Hammond he said welcome too the team and he was very excited and amazed that he would saw a kid in his office that was going too be Junior Ingen Ivestigator.Finally he said meet your partners Ian Malcom & Sarah Hardy.We went to the Traning Room and practiced for real missions it was real fun they used Dinosaurs for the training Room not cardboard real Dinosaurs.But when we got out all the Raptors broke out for some reason so we ran to the elevator and went too the security room.We saw that my friend Robby Manoloy being chased by 5 Raptors and he got killed by them.After that the Lead Raptor broke out and killed half of Ingen.So we had too chase the Lead Raptor through the Raptor Ravine and through the Baryonx river.We fell into a Raptor nest underground and it had elevators too.When we got out we were in the Jurassic Volcano and we saw the Lead Raptor attacking a Ankylosaurus and the Rator won but when we got out a T-rex was coming our way and it ate the Raptors.Finally we got out and we ran into a ship with two T-rexes so Ian shot the flare gun in the air and I swung and to the Flamethrower ammo and I threw it to Sarah and finally she aimed the Flamethrower at them and the T-rexes got burned literaly.Then back up came at midnight and we escaped Clawdia and the other Raptors are still out there but if you love something set it free.So thats it for the day if I have another mission I'll let you know in the next episode see ya later. 'Isla Sorna Investigations 2:Operation T-rex Sitting' Hey everyone remember when I said when I have another mission I would make another episode well your wish is my command.My boss (John Hammond) called me in and told me that he needed me too do something for him.He said he needed me too watch the 2 rexes from the last mission I said know way I have a history with those things years of history and those years have not been kind.THen he said I'll give you a raise that tripples your saliry.And I said I'll do it so he took me too the containment area.Too show me the two T-rexes in there paddocks.So he left and I was stuck watching these creatures who do nothing in paddocks.But then they got hungry and thirsty so I gave them food without being food.But then I left the paddock open and they escaped but I was watching TV in the lounge so I didn't know until one of them stepped on the remote and roared.It saw me an I ran into my room in the base and found a flashlight suddenly I had an idea.I picked up the flashlight and turned it on and I the made the T-rexes follow it like bees to honey.Afterwards they were back in there paddocks and John gave me the raise although he did ask me why the TV remote was broken and of course I said I have no idea.Well thats it what did you expect something else well thats how I roll I always do something unexcpected so see ya don't want a be ya. 'Isla Sorna Investigations 3:Dino Recall' Hey its Brandon sorry I didn't do this in a while I was busy with lots of things for the series it has its own toyline in Toys-R-Us of the DInosaurs and characters from the series,costumes,videogames,towels,Jurassic Park Adventure Pack,Wall Posters,and it even has its own Isla Sorna survival 2 playset.It also has its own rides in Universal Studios in Orlando,Florida & Hollywood,Los Angeles. Anyway heres my story.So I decided too take a swim in the Jurassic River when a Baryonx breaks through my boat and tries too kill me when I shoot my grabbling hook at a a sharp rock on the cave celing and the rock fell on him/her I don't care about what sex dinosaurs are and for all the weirdos and perves I'm talking about male or female ok sickoes?Anyway as I made my escape I ran into a forest where a Compy was trying too eat the Dragon Fly but the Dragon Fly landed on me and the Compy bit me and the Fly.And if there is one thing I know is that one drop of blood....sumons a VELOCIRAPTOR it pounced on me and almost got blood all over my new shirt until I threw a granade at him and he was barbacued.Then I saw a dead Spinosaurus being eaten by Sue the Worlds Largest T-rex if your a real DInosaur fan you would know who I'm talking about.I hid in the bushes when a baby Pteranodon fell out of the tree I jumped into the air and I grabbed it before it fell.Sue noticed me and she chased me until I doged her attack and she fell in the ocean and remember not even Sue can swim.An Allosaurus ripped him too shreds as I got the Baby back in his nest with his Mom and Dad and I made my escape.Oh by the way if you remember in my first episode in the first season that footprint was of an Allosaurus I know I said it was a T-rex but hey you live you learn.As I was saying I discovered that the Land Cruiser from the time I took those photos was still here.But it had no gas until I saw one of the feeders that had oil in it so I got an apple out of a tree(because the feeder opens when food is in or on it)and it catapalted me too the place where the Allosaurus was eating Sue and he saw my apple I had and I played fetch with him until the feeder opened and I grabbed the oil ran back too the car & I put in the oil until Al over here found me.I looked through a manual that told me what too do in a situation like this it said too honk your horn at them and they will run away in fear so I honked my horn at it and he got angry at me and then I read the next page and it said except for an Allosaurus I was like what! He chased after me in the Land cruiser and a dead T-rex was in my way but then I remembered that the cows and goats from the feeder come from farms through a big pipe cow size thats when finally I had an Idea as Al was coming I drove up the T-rex like it was a ramp it was about too close then he was about too bite me it was me it was Al it was me it was Al its........ME.I made it through the feeder and I was home.Ok so I wasn't home I was on a farm in Wisconson but a taxi took me to an airport.Well thats it see you later. Category:Chased by dinosaurs